Doutes et Incertitudes
by Naeloj
Summary: Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai 16 ans et j'ai un problème: je n'ai jamais aimé, pire même, je ne crois pas en l'amour...Pourquoi?[OS]


Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai seize ans et j'ai un problème. Je ne connais pas l'amour ; mieux encore, je n'y crois pas…le problème remonte loin, très loin…

Mes parents comme la quasi-totalité des sangs purs se sont mariés par simple intérêt et leur relation consistait à engendrer une descendance mâle de leur lignée. Ils m'ont eu et, n'ayant plus aucun but commun, mis à part celui de bien paraître en public, ils se tolèrent à peine. Mon père étant u possessif de première catégorie, même s'il n'aimait pas ma mère, il était jaloux de tout ceux qu'elle devait cotoyer.

Je ne vous raconte pas les scènes de ménages de mon père qui hurle comme un fou à l'un des bout de grand hall en face de ma mère qui pleure, tandis qu'il brandit ses « armes de chasse » : une bouteille de parfum et un mascara….trouvé dans la fouille de son sac à main !

Il y a eut aussi les nombreuses crises de nerfs de mon père sur la question pécuniaire. Bien que nous ne soyons pas à plaindre, il était avare de la moindre mornille et n'attendait qu'une dépense légèrement extraordinaire pour sauter sur sa proie tel un loup affamé. Pourtant, nous devions avoir une certaine classe en tant que Malfoy et ma mère ne faisait vraiment rien de mal en voulant, au moins une fois dans sa vie, m'offrir une peluche ou une sucette.

Mon père adorait trouver mille et un prétexte pour hurler sur ma mère et se faire passer pour la victime de la tyrannie de sa femme. Pour l'enfant que j'étais, c'était difficile de voir maman être insultée de putain, de traînée ou de dilapidatrice de fortune. J'ai dû passer bien des soirées sur le palier à les écouter se disputer encore et encore pour des broutilles. Bien entendu, mon père se foutait bien de savoir que j'assistai à chacune de leur dispute…

Pour ne plus entendre, pour oublier, pour m'aider, je me suis forgé une carapace épaisse et infranchissable derrière laquelle je cache toute ma rancœur et mon amertume, ma tristesse et ma colère, mon cœur blessé. Bizarrement, je l'ai fait inconsciemment, et maintenant que je m'en suis rendu compte, je tente en vain d'en venir à bout.

Elle est belle ma famille, si loin du model familial parfait à la Weasley !

Peut-être que c'est à cause d'elle que je ne crois pas dans l'amour. Il faut dire que c'est tellement difficile d'imaginer ce que sa représente, je n'ai eu aucun model, aucun indice, rien…

Et puis, je suis entré à Poudlard. Là- bas, pour la première fois, j'ai compris ce que c'était que l'amour : deux adolescent bourrés d'hormones qui se plaisent mutuellement et qui se pourlèchent dans le parc. Joli, comme vision si romantique de la chose !

Il faut le dire, les filles ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressé sentimentalement parlant. Comme tout les garçons normaux, elles me font simplement de l'effet. Pour les avoir, j'ai utilisé tant de fois le verbe « aimer » qu'il a, à mon sens, perdu le sien. Bien sûr, tout le monde sait qu'aimer c'est d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et d'être capable de se sacrifier pour l'élue de notre cœur, que cela peut passer de doux sentiments à passions ravageuses, etc… Mais, passé l'ivresse des premiers instants, du nouveau en quelques sortes, quelqu'un a-t-il encore ressenti autant « d'amour » ?

Pour moi, l'Amour des livres n'est qu'imagination d'hommes et d'écrivain rusés, qui ont vu là le moyen d'avoir du succès auprès de la gente féminine. Certes, je ne nie pas que l'on peux avoir des affinités avec certaines personnes ; un peu d'amitié, sans doute, des points communs, sûrement, de la tendresse et du désir, bien sûr, mais de là à avoir de l'Amour…J'en ai toujours des doutes. Pourquoi donc croyez-vous qu'un mariage sur trois finit par un divorce ?

Pourtant, sachant tout cela, moi aussi j'ai essayé d'y croire. Je me disais que ce n'était peut-être pas les bonnes personnes, que moi aussi j'allais trouver l'âme sœur. Résultat : rien. Je suis resté une année entière avec une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup pour son humour cassant et son intelligence, une fille que je désirais aussi, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas assez pour être de l'amour à proprement parler. Simple amitié assez forte dans le fond, sublimée par un peu de désir.

L'amour est donc une pure invention romanesque à quoi l'on veut croire…

Ai-je tort ?


End file.
